


Afterward...

by lasairfhiona



Series: Baby Maybe [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh runs after an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward...

Calleigh ran from his office straight to the women's room and promptly threw up. The confrontation in Horatio's office was the last thing she wanted, or needed. As much as she cared about him and understood he was just worried about her, she was angry with him, and Alexx.

Splashing water on her face and rinsing out her mouth, Calleigh walked back to the ballistics lab, right now it was the only place she felt safe although she didn't know how long that would last. It was also the first place any of them would look for her. She grabbed her purse and packed her satchel, she was tired just wanted to go home. She needed to get out of there before they found her. Before they started to treat her like she had some kind of ailment and was therefore weak. Neither of which she was. Shoving the last of the files into a drawer and locking it she decided the reports she needed to finish could wait, she doubted Horatio would complain.

Horatio.

She knew he'd hurt him when she told him she wasn't sure she wanted to keep the baby. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but her need for self preservation kicked in. She needed to continue to feel like the person she was even if she was pregnant. She was keeping the baby. How could she not. It was Horatio's, it was conceived in a night of passion.

She slipped out the back way and headed to the beach, she needed to think she needed to come to terms with the fact she really was pregnant. And judging my Horatio's reactions, the feelings they shared that night were real.

##########


End file.
